A software application includes various software objects such as a software program, a database, a function module, a package, a structure, a database table, and a database view. In order to manage the software application efficiently, it may be essential to know various details of the software objects involved in the software application. An understanding of the details such as a purpose of the software object, database tables the software object makes a read/write operation on, methods called by the software object, troubleshooting details in case there is a problem in executing in the software application, person responsible for the software object and error fixing procedure for the software object are typically required to manage the software application efficiently. These details are typically a functional characteristic of the software object. The details above typically form a metadata of the software object, that is, information about the software object. The software application may have a number of software objects involved, each of them serving a specific purpose of the software application.
A software object profile management tool that allows an administrator of the software application to view the metadata of the software object is typically required to manage the software application efficiently. The software object profile management tool existing in the market typically deals with a system generated metadata of the software object such as a created on date, a created by name, a last changed on date, a last changed by name, name of a system the software object belongs to, and a package name of the software object. These system generated metadata is typically not enough to manage the software application efficiently since it does not contain the functional characteristic details such as a purpose of the software object, a database table affected by the software object, a function module called, and others. The software object profile management tool typically does not allow a user to customize the metadata of the software object by adding the above mentioned functional characteristic details. The software object profile management tool also does not allow the user to search for the software object by a customized metadata attribute. Thus, the software object profile management tool typically does not allow the administrator to manage the metadata of the software object in a systematic and an organized way so as to manage the software application efficiently.